A singer for a Cullen
by Bluefire Rose
Summary: What if Jasper had a 'singer' like Edward? Would they fall in love or hate each other? There shouldn't be any difficulties when falling in love? What happens when Jasper 'singer' is getting abused? couples JasperOC BellaEdward AliceOC EmmettRosalie
1. Chapter 1 Singer Alert

**Aoihi's POV**

I parked my Harley motorcycle next to Edward's silver Volvo. I stood off of the motorcycle and took off my black with a skull helmet that my adoptive father, Charlie Swan, insisted that I wear so that I would be safer. I set my helmet down on the motorcycle's seat. I proceed to take off my black leather jacket before grabbing my backpack off the back of the motorcycle and picking up my black leather jacket and black helmet. I could feel all the stares from the early kids, wanting to know who was driving a motorcycle while it was so cold out and probably a few who were shocked that a girl was driving the Harley. The stares made me feel a little nervous, no matter how many times I have been through this before now, as I was walking into the school's front doors.

I walked to my locker that happens to be by the Cullens which caused people to be mad at me or jealous of me really don't care either way. I opened my lock before pulling open my locker to set my helmet and leather jacket inside of it. I was about to take out my biology book when Bella tackled me to the ground in a hug causing the air to be driven from my body. I lightly hug her back from this weird position on the floor. I look up at Edward as he chuckled at his fiance's antics before he pulled Bella off of me.

I smiled at Bella sheepishly as I stood up brushing off my black mini skirt that had jeans underneath for it was winter here plus it would be against school dress code. I re-set my red tank top that had a fishnet underneath since I don't get bothered by the cold weather outside. Bella huffed up at Edward as he held her in place then looked at me and gave me a smile in return.

I smile and said, "Hey Bell, and Ed. How are you guys?"

Bella looked up at Edward again this time with a questioning look before he let go of her and she comes over and hugs me like a normal person. I froze almost instantly then I relaxed after a few seconds while it registered in my mind as not being _HIM_. I hugged her back slowly but surely since we have been friends since the civil war. Yes, Bella is a vampire, She was turned just before the out break of vampires and before the start of the civil war. She was my step sister back then after my father had saved her from death which was the way she found by changing her into a vampire. Not that she minded any she rather like it. My father or the one I have been told was my father (since my mind is kind of dark that far back), had been a vampire scientist, that made a machine that can transfer the immortality of a vampire into a human but the catch was that the vampire is the same just able to die by a simple gun shot to the heart or in any other way a human can. He died in the Civil War by being tortured for information which he never gave up.

Bella replies, "I am great, I have my step sis and best friend here and my wedding is at the end of the school year."

Edward says, "Don't call me Ed, but I'm good."

Bella lets go of me for the first time since being let go by her fiance.

I took in deep breaths and said, "You really need to know when to actually make sure I'm breathing while you hug me."

Just as I finished saying that, Edward's brother, Jasper came walking up with his ex-wife, Alice. Jasper and Alice got a divorce after Alice got a vision of both of them finding their mates/singers in the next few years. Jasper and I have become best friends since they've got a divorce, while me and Alice have become only friends. Alice is going out with Ryan Wolf, who I have been told was her singer or basicly her version of Bella. I walk back over to my locker, which was still open undisturbed from Bella tackling, pulling out my biology book and putting it in my backpack along with my Japanese book with its binder.

I shut my locker and sat down leaning up against the lockers trying not to lean on the wounds that were fresh on my back that had been wrapped with bandages. I pulled out a civil war book from my now full messenger backpack that sat next to me, and opening it to the page I left off of. I felt someone sit down next to me on my right and my left. I looked to my right first to find that Jasper has taken residence there and then to my left which I really didn't need to look in the first place but for some reason I did and it was Bella. Bella was working on her math, which she wasn't any good at, with Edward helping her with it cause he has taken it like 140 times.

Jasper stares at me as I turn back to my book and finish the chapter I'm on. Just as I get to the last page the bell rings signaling we have six minutes to get to class. Jasper helped me up, after I put my book in my bag and close it, as Edward helped Bella up and we walked off in out separate directions. Bella and Edward have the same schedule while Jasper and me have the same, Alice and Ryan all have the same classes. Ironic really. I sling my messenger bag over my shoulder carefully not to reopen any wounds that would tell the Cullens that I have been abused. Alice was wearing a ballerina outfit today for what my guess was the play for the drama class.

Jasper and I split off from Alice and Ryan to our first class that happens to be Biology. He walks in while I stand outside the door for a second before walking in. The teacher, Mr. Bigs, looked at me and smiled a very creepy smile in my opinion. He shook my hand and then turned to the class that were all staring at me.

The teacher says, "Everyone we have a new student today, why don't we let her introduce herself."

I smile nervously, "Hello, My name is Aoihi Chibara, and I am 18 years old."

Did I ever mention that I really hate being the new kid? If not well now you know. The men drool over me woopy frickin do I am not like most girls, I really could care less.

Mr. Bigs says, "Nice to meet you, Ms. Chibara. Why don't you sit next to Mr. Cullen."

I went and sat were instructed and Jasper seemed to be okay with me there. Jasper and I are more like acquaintances not really friends. I sat down carefully trying to miss the cuts on my thighs and my back. It hurts so bad, I look over at Jasper to find him staring at me from the corner of his eye. I could tell he could feel my pain and discomfort. I suddenly feel a wave comfortable and happy wash over me, no more pain, which made me smile.

I tore a corner of my notebook paper and wrote, 'Thanks, I needed that.'

I passed it to him and he nodded his head and scribbled back, 'Welcome, I'm have something to ask you after class gets done.'

I nodded then went back to listening to the teacher. Before I knew it the bell rang, I packed up all my stuff and was about to pick it up till Jasper took it from my hands and slung it over his shoulder. I stood up and looked at the ground knowing what he was about to ask. I pulled out my schedule and looked at my next class and groaned. My next class was History, my favorite.

Jasper asked, "Why were you in so much pain?"

I looked up at him as I hated to lie but it can't be helped, "I fall a lot."

Jasper shook his head, "That is not what I meant when you sat next to the wall your shirt went up a little bit and revealed a cut that resembles a whip."

I look back at the ground and my hand unconsciously goes to were _HIS _whip hit me the previous night. Only Bella knows even though she lives with Edward now meaning no more pain for her to go through cause she got most of it even though she was a vampire. I shake my head when Jasper looks at me making it clear that I do not want to talk about it anymore. It hurts so much to not tell anyone much not my best friend for 5 months.

I say not looking at him, "Like I said I fall allot just like Bella use to."

Jasper nods and then we both look up when Mike runs over and hugs me. I wince and try to pull away but he won't let me. He is like my fathers twisted evil apprentice in training.

Mike says, "Hello Aoihi, I was looking for you."

I say, "Mike, let go of me."

Mike tightens his hold like he always does to show he is more superior than me and more powerful. I bite my lip hard trying not to scream as it was on the wounds on my arms that now he is putting a great deal of pressure. It hurt so bad! I have been shot by a HIS gun and hit by HIS whip recently, though the bullet had went right through just not hitting anything major that could kill me. A tear ran down my cheek as I was unable to keep them in anymore.

I whisper this time due to the intense pain, "Mike let go!"

Emmett appears from behind me somewhere and grabs Mike while Jasper hung on to me and unwrapped Mikes arms from me. I whimper again, and then tears kept falling down my cheeks, just one tear can break the gate. Jasper turned me around gently and held me to his chest as I cried into his chest. Damn me for being so weak, he held me and rubbed circles on my back and whispered soothing words. I felt that we moved I pulled my head off then lay my side of my head on his chest. I looked and saw that we were outside the classrooms door. There was no one outside except for us meaning we were late to class again. I let go of Jasper and looked up at him.

I say, "Jasper we should go to class."

Jasper nods before unwrapping his arms from around me and smiling at me and opened the door. I am not truly new in town but everyone treats me like I am been that way for years now. I walked in and took the spot after the teacher, Mrs. Londel, who teaches History, told everyone my name and other things before proceeding with the teaching of the lesson.

After school:

It ended up with me sitting by Mike in two of my classes and as far away from Jasper as possible. Every other class I sat by Jasper, which made me feel extremely protected. I don't feel at all comfortable in Mike's presence in the first place because he tells Charlie, everything! He told when I made friends with the Cullens. I was beaten. When Charlie was away Mike took it onto himself to beat me it happens like that now. I walked to my locker for Jasper and the other Cullen's were outside getting into Ed's Shiny Volvo and into the Hummer.

I opened my locker and put all my books into it and took out my jacket and helmet. I shut it leaving my backpack inside the locker due to having no homework. I put on my leather jacket and had my helmet in between my arm and my right side as I came out of the school, I saw Mike throw something before I realized it was a large rock and its track was to hit me in the head. I hadn't realized it till it hit me and I just keep walking, not giving him the satisfaction to see me in pain. I quickly pulled my helmet on ignoring the pain that was in my head and where a wet substance that I can only deduct was blood came from where the rock had hit me. I stepped onto my motorcycle and kicked the kickstand up and started it then hit the gas. I took a sharp turn and bolted into the woods.

I kept driving till I reached the waterfall that is in the middle of the woods, where I always went when I was in pain or didn't want others to see me cry. I parked in the snow and took off my helmet cause my head had a large amount of pain. I touched my head where the rock hit me. I felt something wet and sticky and pulled my hand back and saw that it was covered in blood. I set my helmet down on the motorcycles seat. I smiled at then it faded, I grabbed my head and held onto it tightly. Once it stopped for a second I layed down in the snow, then I felt like my whole body was on fire, just like Bella said was when she was turned by Edward. I closed my eyes so tightly I thought they would be welded shut. I heard Aqua come into the clearing and felt her lay her head on my lap, I tried to smile but then I fell into the darkness, sweet, sweet darkness.


	2. Chapter 2 Finding Out

**I Do not own any of the characters except Aoihi.**

**On with the story, Enjoy.**

* * *

**Jasper's POV**

I was just getting into Edward's Volvo when Aoihi came out of the school, I watch the rock hit her on her head but she just put her helmet on and got on her motorcycle. I watched as she hit the gas and took a sharp turn in front of Eric, who was in his truck, and disappear into the woods. I could smell her blood, it was like it was singing for me to taste it, but I resisted the urge before following after her. I get out of the car at vampiric speed and ran after her following the scent of her blood. After a few moments, I found Aoihi laying down with bloody snow seemed to create like a halo around her head and white snow everywhere else with a black wolf with a blue dot on its forehead laying next to her growling softly at me just as a group of vampires walked out into the clearing. The one that seemed to be in charge knelt down next to her head before leaning down and placing a kiss on to her forehead. Aoihi lay there almost looking peaceful

One of the other vampires said, "My lord, what is wrong with niece?"

The one in charge stats as if it was simple, "Her eighteenth birthday is tomorrow, she should be coming into her rightful power. Her mother suppressed the vampire inside Aoihi when Aoihi had just turned thirteen years old. Her mother did it upon the night that their family was attacked because Aoihi refused the Prince. so that the people that killed her family wouldn't be able to find her, it made her able to age slower like a human. Her body is just helping the process along its been a very long time since she had been a vampire. By tomorrow she will be a vampire just like she use to and remember everything. And just like me, her uncle, Count Dracula."

The other vampire asked, "But how is that possible when she has been alive since the Civil War?"

Dracula, "The immortality of her vampire self never was able to be suppressed it never had been and never will be due to how powerful it is in her body. But when her friend, Jasper Whitelock, left for the civil war it was to much for her to bare so it awakened it to keep her alive as if it knew he had been bitten."

I looked at Aoihi as she started to cry slightly. The wound on her head from where the rock had hit her was slowly healing up. Aoihi's mouth opened in a silent scream as the pain probably intensified. Dracula looked at Aoihi and kissed her forehead again before him and his followers had disappeared from sight. I walked out from where I was standing and went over to Aoihi, I picked her up in my arms and held her gently to my chest as she cried though I tried to sooth her it didn't seem to help any. My head was swimming with all the new information I had just learned about Aoihi, that I never knew before since she didn't like talking about her past since she didn't remember most of it from what I just learned.

Aoihi didn't look like she was in any pain like she should have been but in its place was a peaceful look. She had a small smile grace her face and buries her face into my shoulder as I held onto her. I smiled holding her gently and securely before running back to my house, where Carlisle was in his office which he often takes his breaks from the hospital. Once I reached the living room, I set Aoihi down gently on the couch just as Carlisle made his way down the stairs. I looked over at him and his eyes widen when he saw Aoihi, for she has never been here even though we are all friends, or that may not be the reason for I could feel he was shocked was an understatement. He walked over to her and placed his hand on her forehead before moving her heads to the side to where the wound was. He ran back up to his office before he walked back down the stairs with a book that was open to a page. He walked over and showed me.

On the open page held a picture of a girl that looked to be nine instead thirteenth like the caption underneath the picture said. The girl had a smile brighten her face like she was truly happy, she had straight black hair that ran down her back to her butt along with piercing blue eyes. Her eyes held laughter as she sat there with a book in her hand as the painter probably painted this portrait as a present for her thirteenth birthday.

Looking over at the reading it read as so:

_'Dracula had a niece by the name Aoihi, her family was supposedly killed by the the villagers, though we suspect it may have been the upset prince that wanted to marry her but she refused. Her body was not found among the rest of her family's corpses, everyone else was identified by the family members. Aoihi's body was never found or proven that she was dead, the family just suspected that she had been kidnapped. It was thought that she went into hiding the night before with her personal guard, Sane, sent through the secret tunnels within the castle by her mother is what we gathered from her journals that we had found about the plan. _

_ She was a mother figure to her little siblings and to other children around the kingdom she had lived in. She was such a good child but her father wanted her married off to rich prince in a far away land, she of course refused for he was 40 years old and she was 13. Aoihi wasn't like most humans, she could talk to animals, and other unknown abilities but we will never know. That is all we know about Aoihi for now.__'_

I looked at him as he closes the book, sets the book on the table before picking up his medicine bag. He sets it next to the couch on the ground and then starts to undress Aoihi slowly to search for further wounds. Once Aoihi's clothing has been removed, we stared at her scared and tore up body, we sat there in shock well me cause she never acts like she is in pain but I could always feel it. She started to move slightly before she opened her eyes after a few minutes and she sat up causing us to see more marks and stretch others out more. I growled in anger of someone doing that to her, she jumps obviously startled before looking at me really surprised and scared. She looked down at her body for the first time noticing she was naked, she screeched and covered herself from our eyes.

I growled again and Carlisle asked, "Who did those to you, Aoihi?"

She looked at him hesitantly before looking at the floor and responding, "I don't know what you are talking about, Sir."

Carlisle sighs, "Those wounds and scars on your body, they could not be caused by falling. Who gave them to you?"

She looked up at the couch, "No one gave them to me, I fell."

Caelisle, "Those aren't from falling, they are from a beating. Who did them?"

She stated again getting mad, "I don't know what you are talking about I fell!"

Aoihi picked up her clothing, pulling her shirt over her head and her mini skirt up before she ran out of the house at vampire speed to where she lives. I watched her go, then turned and asked Carlisle how he knew who she was and how he knew who gave her beatings.

He replied, "I have been collecting information about her for years. In my office I have everyone of her journals and photo's. Also I believe it's her guardian, because Bella use to look like that before she married Edward and turned her into one of us after she had healed fully. She wouldn't tell us who else was getting beaten by him for some reason."

I then took off after her. Not caring my dad had a creepy obsession with my singer. Not caring about her being so old. Not caring about her scars and wounds. I just want to keep her safe now that I know what is going on with her life and that I now know that she is my singer.

**Aoihi's POV**

I got home just in time to make dinner before my guardian got home. I headed to the kitchen to start making his favorite dinner. I thought about the conversation I had with Carlisle and Jasper, he looked very angry that someone would even think about hurting me._'Let alone a cop' _I thought. I didn't hear the door violently fly open and my guardian approach me as I was half way with making his dinner but within my own mind thinking things over.

I jumped startled when I heard him say, "You were suppose to already be done cooking and have it all set up at the table. I believe its time to punish you again."

Next thing I knew I was on the ground with blood running down my face and trail down my mouth. I looked up at my guardian with a frightened look. My guardian pulled out his gun and pointed it at me with anger which caused me to start to cry slightly from fright. Next thing I know Jasper was in front of me his back to Charlie, Jasper picked me up before walking over to a now frightened Charlie and took the end of the gun and bent it upwards. Then Jasper ran back to his house and upstairs into his room. He gently set me on his bed before he went to go get Carlisle again.

Carlisle appeared in the door way and had a roll of bandages in his hand. He bandaged me up then I must have passed out from blood loss or just being extremely tired.

**Jasper's POV**

I haven't left Aoihi's side since she seemed to have fainted, well I only left to go hunting. She seemed to be at peace with the world as she changed into her original form except now grown up to the age of eighteen. She sighed and started to move on the third day of her being at peace. I have checked on Charlie the day after I took her from him, he was tragically mauled by a bear, which wasn't true he was attacked and killed by Victoria. Victoria was later found and executed for exposing vampires.

Aoihi opened her eyes, which were still surprisingly piercing blue eyes like when she was younger, not black like we thought they would be after being well not a vampire for a few years.

* * *

Working on the next chapter till next time. This micci Out *peace*


	3. Chapter 3 Getting Information

**Aoihi**** POV**

I slowly opened my eyes feeling the pain subsided as the memories finished flashing in my mind. I blinked a few times to let my eyes adjust to the brightness in the room before sitting up. I didn't feel for my wounds cause they were probably all healed by now and I felt like someone was watching me, looking over to my left. I saw Jasper sitting their with a look of shock on his face. I smiled lightly sitting up and removing the bandages from my body.

I tilted my head allowing my black long hair to fall in front of my eyes before asking, "What is the matter, Jazzy?"

He was still staring at me clearly not going to answer my question, my eyes darted to Carlisle walked into the room with my jewelry box on top of a stack books in his arms, holding them as if they were his prized possession.

I looked at him before asking, "Carlisle, how did you get my jewelry box? Sane hid it in a spot where no one should have been able to find it."

Carlisle chuckled before setting the box in front of me, "He did hide it but it was hidden inside a hidden chamber off one of the passage ways that had collapsed revealing the chamber otherwise it would still be there. I went there when I heard about your disappearance princess. Jasper, you should go feed, I'll watch Aoihi while you are hunting. Princess where is Sane? Why is he not with you, protecting you?"

Jasper stood up before leaning over and kissing me on my cheek before disappearing out the door to hunt. Leaving me and Carlisle alone, I looked at him before looking down at my hands that were folded on my lap.

"Well, Sane took care of me in that chamber for about a year maybe less. Before the chamber started to collapse, Sane had me in his arms and was running leaving my home to somewhere that would be safe for us to live for a few years. Then when the civil war broke out; Sane left me with another vampire, Aiden, he had locked away my memories before he had left. Aiden could take better care of me while the war was going on and we had a few raids on our place already it was safer cause Aiden's house was further into the woods. Sane then went into hiding upon hearing that Maria was after us well me after she thought I was the Princess Aoihi when I was living so long.

Maria came after me a few days after Jasper had left for war, about the time he was changed. At Aiden's place is where I met and befriended Bella. Aiden was a scientist that created the machine that could pass the immortality to a human from a vampire with none of the side effects. He passed his immortality to Bella before Maria had raided the house, fortunately Bella and I got out a few minutes earlier watching from the woods. We watched as he was taken from the house and we guess basically thrown the the new borns. Due to him not giving away information and tortured before hand. Then came for us and kept us safe till he was able to find a safe family for now, and that is how we ended up with Charlie.

I haven't seen Sane recently, I think he might have went to Volturi to tell them about who we are and giving them proof we are who he says we are, I'll have to go soon as Sane comes back."

I took a deep breathe as I finished then turned towards the door as Jasper walked in and over to me.

**Jasper****'s POV**

I was dismissed by my dad and I left to hunt. I finished hunting faster than usual not wanting to miss any information or being with Aoihi. I stood next to the door as Aoihi started to answer Carlisle's question listening leaning against the wall. As she finished I could feel the sadness radiate off her in waves in certain places specifically talking about Aiden, then I walked in and took long strides to get to her faster. Sitting down next to her on the bed, I gently picked her up and set her on my lap before enveloping her in a hug. She buried her head into my shirt and I felt it start getting wet, then the smell of animal blood more specifically wolf blood reached my nose made me realize that she was crying animal blood in her great sadness.

She soon stopped crying but stayed in my arms, her head still buried into my shoulder, as Carlisle came back in. I looked up at him holding Aoihi a little closer to me, he noticed this but choose not to comment on it, "Aoihi, why do you cry animal blood?"

Aoihi slowly moved her head to look at him slowly before touching her eye before licking the blood off of them. "I always cry blood, no vampire can figure out why. I think its cause I can talk to animals and can use their blood just by touching them. Plus I was born a vampire, and my body just gained more human qualities."

She replied quietly. "I have to mix animal and human blood together to keep myself alive. Its strange cause I can't stomach just one or the other if it is Pure. Mom and dad thought it was cause one of them drank pure animal blood and the other drank pure human blood, since they had different tastes they thought it was a contributor."

He wrote what she said down, "Okay, then you said you could touch animals and use their blood and talk to them, are those the only powers you have?"

"Well that is two powers that are combined into one. That is one of the only powers that are prominent but I can essentially copy, store, and use other people's I can pick and choose powers and know how to control them sometimes."

**Aoihi**** POV**

"Anything you would like to add or ask?" Carlisle says after writing it down.

I look up at Jasper before looking back at Carlisle, "Do you know if all my Journals have been found?" I said in a slow nervous way.

"I'm not sure, I have five of the ones that we found with your jewelry box. Do you mean there is more within the castle?"

I looked at him surprised, "You found five out of hm...forty? The ones I finished while in the chamber are the ones you have now...hm the rest must be in the other chambers and in the hiding places along with the rest of my jewelry and family jewels."

Carlisle asked me a question I really was expecting to be the first question asked, "Can you retell your story of what happened when your parents were killed?"

I become quiet for a few minute thinking it over when tears started to swell up in my eyes, before turning my head towards Jasper's chest, then replying, "They, my parents and younger siblings, didn't believe there was anyway to kill vampires even though my uncles castle was attacked by his own villagers though he went into hiding the week of they attacked. Before he went into hiding my uncle told us that we would need to go in to hiding pretty soon due to him knowing that I refused marrying the prince. My uncle somehow already knew that the prince, Killian, was going to seek revenge due to his anger of my rejection having the thinking "if I can't have her no one can".

Killian sent his human army to kill me along with anyone that stood in their way. His army came over the walls, taking our out numbered army down so the retreat was sounded to protect the palace. There was so many innocents slaughtered that day, some people lost on both sides but every time we took out some of his soldiers they were replaced by two more. They got to our palace in a short time, before surrounding our palace then marching towards the front door. While this was going on, mom and dad rushed my siblings and me into the basement, huddling in the far corner with our individual guards, to keep us safe from harm.

Dad kissed each one of us, kissing mom last before going to join in the fight to allow us some more time to escape, but dad was killed as soon as they broke down the front door. Sane found a secret passage that hadn't been used in years, but before any of my siblings or guards could follow us into the secret passage way, the army had breached the inner walls of the palace. We stopped briefly to make sure none of the army found the passage and was following us. As Sane held me (had me sitting on one arm held to his chest as I cried) I could hear the blood curdling screams of my siblings, the sickening sound of their bodies being torn apart before more than likely being thrown into a blazing fire. Sane with me in his arms, as he felt sure no one was following, started running further down the passage as My mom was decapitated last and slower to prolong her emotional pain and psychical pain.

I realized that my siblings guards were already killed before my siblings were and we were now separated for however I could live for. I'm surprised still surprised they didn't find us in the secret chamber we heard them all running around inside the castle making sure there were no witnesses."

By the end I had the blood tears rolling down my eyes into Jasper's shirt again as he rubbed my back comfortingly, along with whispering to me soothing words.

**Jasper****'s POV**

I sat there taking in the information that Aoihi kindly had provided though it pained her to talk about. I nuzzled her before whispering sweet nothings in her ear while rubbing her back gently as I let her cry into my shirt again. My eyes met Carlisle as he finished writing what she had said before he stood up with a smile on his face as he sent me a knowing look then exited my room closing my door behind him. I lifted Aoihi as I moved back to the middle of the bed and leaned against the headboard just holding Aoihi and comforting her. She calmed herself shortly afterwards before laying her cheek on my chest staring off out the glass wall. I nuzzled her again feeling her sadness disappear and replace with content and wonder.


	4. Chapter 4 Mike Makes Matters Worse

Do not own any character Cept for Aoihi well the idea of Aoihi, And feel free to comment, but if you don't have anything nice to say please don't say it at all.

**Aoihi's****POV**

I lay in Jasper's arms till the sun came up over the horizon only to be hidden by clouds that turned pretty colors as if happy the sun had graced their presence. His hand rubbing patterns on my back while his other was just wrapped gently around me holding me close. I stare over the horizon for a few minutes before someone knocks on Jasper's door before entering. Jasper looked over at Carlisle wrapping his arm more possessively around me. I turned my head to look at Carlisle but placed my cheek back on Jasper's chest watching Carlisle lazily. He turned the lights on and told us to get ready for school. He left the room then returned with a stack of clothing for the day and setting it on the end of the day. I crawled to the side of the bed and through my legs over the edge.

**Jasper's****POV**

I get up quickly shutting the door before heading to my walk in closet, thanks to Alice's frequent shopping spree's. I shut the door behind me as Aoihi started to sort the pile getting to the actual clothing part of the pile, to give her some privacy. I went through my racks of clothing before picking out a neutral cowboy hat, blue plaid shirt, brown leather jacket, dark blue jeans that are slightly lighter at the knees, my signature black leather backpack and a pair of black cowboy boots (whole .com/cgi/set?id=31506490).Knocking on the closet door and listening for Aoihi to say she was decent.

Once she had said that, I opened the door to find her standing in front of the full length mirror admiring her outfit. She looked absolutely beautiful, if I required to breath she would have stolen it away. Aoihi was wearing a light blue dress with black straps and a black floral pattern down the one side that ended a little above her knees, two necklaces with blue stones in the center adorned her neck, her ears having similar pairs of earrings, one industrial in her right ear with black balls at each end, a similar blue stone on her left arms bracelet, two rings adorned her right hand with the same blue stones, light blue high heels graced her feet, and blue make-up and finally a blue hat perched on the top of her head (Picture of Aoihi's Outfit altogether- .com/cgi/set?id=31464391 because I am bad at describing the outfit i think anyway).

On the bed lay a blue tote with a monsters face on it with a backpack next to it matching her outfit. I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her and setting my head on her shoulder.

**Aoihi's****POV**

We stood there a few more minutes before he pulled away slowly, picked up his backpack and hat that laid I guess on the bed. Then he headed for the door and opened it and waited for me just in the hallway. I grabbed my bags quickly and walked over and stood next to him. He smiled at me before starting down stairs and to the car with me ahead of him. He opened the door for me along with the passenger side door open for me. Putting my stuff in the back before taking a seat having Jasper closed the door behind me as I buckled myself in.

I looked over at Jasper as he started the car and followed Edward's silver Volvo. I turned up the radio as Save You by Kelly Clarkson came on to the radio. I smiled remembering times with my friend, Macayle, before I started to sing along with the song. Jasper pulled into the nearly empty parking lot before parking next to Edward's Volvo. I unbuckled myself before opening my door only to already have it open with Jasper standing there with my bags in hand. I smiled before stepping out there were some gasps. Then some one started cursing at me, I experimentally sniffed, Mike, "There you are, Bitch! Your father is killed, and your sleeping with the Cullen's, your such a slut! I'm going to teach you a lesson, Bitch!" I cringed at his language.

**Jasper's****POV**

I tensed watching Mike take notice of Aoihi, and started to walk menacingly over to us. I pulled Aoihi towards me as Mike opened his stupid mouth while he walked closer still. Upon hearing him start yelling at Aoihi, I had her behind me as He came to a stop in front of us with a hand outstretched as if to grab my Aoihi. I growled to low for humans to hear, Major seemed to reappear, wanting to kill the male for scaring his mate, before disappearing a few seconds later. Aoihi pressed herself to my back clearly frightened.

I shifted my eyes over at my family before punching Mike in the face effectively breaking Mike's nose and sending him to the ground. Wrapping my arms around Aoihi before walking away with my family. I had my arm possessively around her, having her lean on me as we walked to our first hour. I sat down with my arms open waiting on Aoihi to sit down on my lap enveloping her in my arms after she put her bags down. I was silently thinking about how Mike was going to get more coming later before gently watching as her eyes fluttered over the woods outside the window briefly before looking back at me. I took of her had as she laid her head on my shoulder closing her eyes sighing just as the six minute bell rang out piercing our silence.

I sighed taking my hate off and setting it ontop of Aoihi's. Just as Mike entered the room I tightened my hold, and Aoihi tried to get closer and farther away from Mike. Mike not being the smart kid that he is walked over holding a bloodied cloth to his nose. I stared wide eyed before the teacher walked in and told him to go to the rest of the day went on without a hitch Mike was sent home to get his broken nose fixed then came back for last hour.

**Aoihi's****POV**

I was sitting in my new seat next to Jasper as I had requested so I was far away from Mike. Once the bell signalling the end of the day rang out, piercing the silence while we were doing homework. I stood up followed by Jasper, who kept me behind him protectively as Mike walked closer, his nose wrapped up in bandages around the splints. Jasper growled low as Mike came to a stop in front of him, I pressed myself slightly to his back keeping out of Mike's view as much as possible. Mike stared directly at Jasper who was extremely angry still from this morning, though he had a calm expression on his face, his eyes watching Mike intensely. Mike sneered before wincing as his nose moved slightly then told us to meet him in the woods in about twenty minutes.

Jasper glared after him for a few moments before turning to me and seemed to check me over for wounds with his slightly amber. He pulled me closer to himself before picking up our hats and placing his on my head and I giggled before he stuffed my hat gently into my blue tote. He sighed before picking his bag up and took a hold of my hand then we preceded to walk side-by-side out of the room. We talked quietly as we walked through the loud hallways out towards the parking lot where the whole Cullen bunch was. We dropped off our bags and talked for a few minutes before discreetly walking into the woods finding Mike easily in a clearing pretty far out where my Harley was parked.

Jasper kept me behind him within the tree line which acted like a barrier. I watched as Mike started the fight, and Jasper went absolutely mental after a few minutes as Mike lunged at him. Shortly after there was a blast of metallic scent of blood. I watched as Jasper made a small slit before sinking his teeth into Mike's body, draining Mike, effectively killing him. Once fully drained, Jasper dropped Mike's body, where he had stood seconds before. Jasper turned to me again his blazing red eyes at me, they softened oh so slightly before holding his arms open for me to go to him. I looked at him for a few seconds before looking over at Mike then I walked to Jasper and into his arms. He proceeded to move my hair gently and nuzzled my neck.

Jasper disposed of the body making it unrecognizable before we walked back to the car, his eyes still the red color from having human blood again. He held me close to him as we walked to his car, he held open the door for me to slide into the passenger side before he shut it behind me. He walked at human pace around the car and got in himself and starting and peeling out of the school drive. As he was driving my cell phone started ringing in my tote I pulled it onto my lap before searching it and quickly finding my phone and putting it to my ear with a smile on my face as I spoke, "Ciao, Sane. Tempo lungo non parlare."

**Jasper's****POV**

I looked over briefly at Aoihi as she answered her cell phone. I sighed realizing that I wouldn't be able to understand their conversation being that it was Italian was my guess. But I could distinctively tell that there was a male talking on the other end of the phone. But she was laughing and answering happily. Before it got really serious she briefly looked at me before turning to look out the window. I turned back to the road as she continued to talk to who I'm guessing is Sane. Then she hung up, and turned towards me. Aoihi asked me a weird question, "Have you ever heard of the band 'The Imprinted'?"

I shook my head, turning my now red eyes towards her briefly before turning them back to the road then pulled in the the driveway of my house. I parked quickly and killed the engine placing the keys in my jackets pocket. Before I turned to look at Aoihi as she continued to explain. "Well, the band 'The Imprinted' is my friend's band that she started while we were kids. Anyway, they are playing tonight and Sane hitched a ride with them from Italy. He said that he can get you all backstage passes if you want to go. I'm going cause I need to see my friend and Sane again. Plus its a surprise for my friend since I missed her birthday, cause frankly till recently I forgot."

She smiled happily up at me before I nodded, "We shall ask, but I will go with you." She smiled even more before hugging me then I got out and quickly went to open hers. She stepped out picking up her backpack and tote and placing my hat back on her head before starting to walk up to my house where Bella stood holding her own cell phone a smile on her face as well. They both giggled and jumped up and down happily, I walked up behind Aoihi and wrapped my arm around her as the others who came to see what was happened gasped. Obviously seeing my eyes had changed from their honey-ish color to the new red color. She turned towards me and hugged me before getting out of my hold and taking my hand and pulling me into the house. Through the foyer into the living room while the rest of them following closely behind us.

**Aoihi's****POV**

I pulled Jasper into his living room and had him sit down in the arm chair before being pulled down to sit on his lap my head resting on his chest. The others followed suit watching us with a certain degree of curiousity. Carlisle even walked in clearly curious what was going on and took a seat. I sighed before telling them why Jasper's are now red and that I had backstage passes to the band, 'the Imprinted' which caused Rosalie to scream like a fan girl. Scaring her husband half to death if he was alive that is. I watched everyone before they all were asking to go, then I told them the time it was suppose to start, and what time I was suppose to arrive so I could get ready with Sane's help.

Alice started squealing about not having enough time to get ready before attempting to drag Rosalie and me upstairs. Jasper held me in place growling at Alice, not allowing Alice to play dress up with me who stomped her foot and grumbled before pulling Rosalie upstairs to get ready for the concert. Which was suppose to start at nine on the dot, but we won't get there till ten so that Macayle, or her stage name, Sanga, doesn't see us. I turned and cuddled into Jasper's chest, before the rest left to go back to what they were doing and others to get ready. He picked me up and ran to his room, depositing me gently onto his bed before setting himself next to me.

I looked into his eyes and knew what he was going ask, It's been pleguing his mind since the phone call. I sighed as he asked his question, "Who is Sane?" I turned my head towards the glass wall looking out over the horizen before replying, "Sane was assigned to me upon the day my birth and his. He was born to the greatest general that my father has ever seen, Sane was the general's first and only born son. Sane was blood bonded to me before we could even walk, it was so he would always know where I was and if I was in danger or not. This was before blood bonding became illegal, we both have identical marks on oposite sides of our bodies.

It can between any species be it human or vampire or any other creature, it always turns out the same. He was trained by only the finest, his father and then my dad before he even reached the age of twelve. When I reached the tender age of ten the horrid prince started coming after me, and Sane fended him off each time. Sane started off as an above average guard till I turned ten then he became my personal guard, though we were friends for many years so it didn't feel weird for the two off us. I turned eleven Sane made the secret tunnel like my mother and father had asked of him for emergencies. My sibling and their guards just played it off saying there would never be an emergencies, as you already know they were dead wrong, no pun intended. Me and him are just friends and he is my protecter till the day I die."

**Time****Skip**

At ten o'clock on the dot we all arrived in a black stretched hummer limo. The back stage members and Sane rushed over to us the body guards holding the paperazzi back. Sane walked over and helped me out before picking me up and spinning me around saying happy sayings in Italian before he set me down after kissing both my cheeks. I blushed before taking his hand and being pulled through the back stage door, while the Cullen's got backstage passes shoved at them and over their heads before being ushered them inside and behind stage. Sane and a few other females rushed me in the opposite direction and got me changed within' a few minutes, an all time record for them.

I was quickly pushed to the platform that lay under the middle of the stage. I stood on it as it started to rise as the band stated their next song, '19 and Crazy', on her cue, Macayle started to sing. Ash tossed me my guitar he had been playing before I started to play it to the beat of '19 and Crazy'. As my singing part approached, I started towards Macayle before my cue hit and started to sing along with her. She turned around obviously startled by hearing my voice and tears of happiness fell down her face as she stared at me. I played my guitar my blue jewelry sparkled mixing with the green gleams off of Macayle's jewelry.

I stared at her with a smile on my face before turning and dancing with Ashy as he had sauntered up while me and Macayle were staring at each other. The ears on my head moved as if they were real along with the tail behind me. Once the song stopped we started singing 'One and the Same'. about five to ten songs later, Macayle was up in Ashy's arms with him cradling her broken leg carefully, while I sat in Micheal's playing with his long shaggy black and red hair. We were laughing about something Ashy and Micheal were arguing about, before they stopped dead in their tracks just behind the wall dividing the stage and back stage. There were growls and lots of hissing and yelling going on it was a surprise that the audience couldn't hear it. Micheal and Ashy turned the corner quickly and nearly dropped us by what we all saw.


	5. Chapter 5 Misunderstandings

_{As__a__side__note:__I__don\'t__own__any__of__the__characters__(besides__Aoihi__and__Sane)__nor__do__i__pretend__to,__and__yes__I__know__some__are__a__little__ooc,__and__also__This__is__originally__posted__on__but__it's__updated__on__Wattpad__way__faster.__((JasmineRavenBailey))}_

**Aoihi's****POV****Continued**

Backstage room had all of the Cullen's at shape shifter's throat's or vise versa. Jasper, who had not had anyone at his throat or him on theirs, came over and crouched in front of me before hissing threateningly at Micheal, who growled in return, before taking me out of Micheal\'s arms and pulling me protectively behind him.

I watched as they all moved at their inhuman speed and found that they all growled and hissed threats at one another, my anger grew, I growled and hissed at the same time, "What the hell is going on in here?"Everyone stops startled by the new comer to look at me as some animals appear at my side teeth bared and growling. Before the all of them turned their eyes to the ground, obviously ashamed of their actions.

I turned towards Macayle to see her staring at another werewolf, I smiled knowing what had happened before she turned her head towards me before turning back towards everyone else and saying, "What exactly happened to cause, you all to become so upset to mess up our hang out room for?"

I watched as one of the werewolves stepped forward, who introduced himself as Sam Urley, and said, "Well, you see, um our peace treaty lines have broken it by changing the girl there, Aoihi here."Me and Macayle shared looks before bursting out laughing.

Micheal stepped up to the plate, answering, "Aoihi was not changed by the Cullen's, far from it actually, and pointless might i add since she has been one for far longer. She was born a vampire which is actually how the whole race started the ones that are alive right now, it started by one of her race surviving the mascarade and biting others. Aoihi is the rare one, who escaped from the castle and kingdom masseur that killed all her family members and her whole village. Aoihi and Sane were the only two to escape alive and intact from that blood line.

**Jasper's****POV**

"Anyway, others have flourished since her families down fall, and made some of them against their will, because they needed more numbers to their race of people. So frankly they are far older and far better in controlling blood lust, they were born half vampire or vampire depending on the couple. That is how they are able to cry, blush, and other human qualities except aging stops when they turn eighteen years of age. " The werewolves stared at Aoihi in surprise causing me to hiss at them possessively, Aoihi blushed cutely behind me and Macayle handed Blaze over to her. Aoihi\'s face lit up as she cooed at the little baby boy.

Everyone introduced themselves to the other, especially to the new comers. Macayle came over to me and hugged me, I\'m not entirely sure why, I looked over at Aoihi who shrugged before hugging Macayle back. I let go and Macayle went back over to Ash who picked her up and set her on his shoulders taking off her high heel on her right foot. Aoihi smiled and watched on from next Micheal, as I learned his name to be.

I walked over and pulled Aoihi into my arms, before listening to Macayle, "Now can we all just get along now, cause frankly, I barely get to sleep with the nightmares and this little one. And my temper is extremely short and right now all I want is a bath, food, and sleep, preferably after the little one has a babysitter for tonight." Macayle watched everyone as they cleaned up their mess, before We all sat down, I sat down next to Aoihi. Making sure she was okay before pulling her onto my lap.

She giggled before watching Domain remove Macayle's bandages, as she saw the wound she buried her head into my chest not liking the sight of the way her friend's leg appeared. A few of the wolves growled as the saw the damage, as well as a hiss from Carlisle.

"Don't poke it, the pain killers wear off faster remember?" Domain commented on how they weren't healing like they should and threatened her father. Macayle reprimanded him though obviously not amused in the least.

Macayle explained what happened after Sam so nicely asked, she said that her dad wanted a boy and that he got twin girls instead so he wanted then one to be normal and the other to have the werewolf gene. But both got the gene, and means the youngest had to drink a formula he made to suppress that twin\'s gene, meaning Macayle. Then she told of the accident that happened is Macayle's twin, Macayle, Blaze, and Blaze\'s twin were in a car accident six days previous but only Macayle's twin and Blaze\'s Twin were killed, the other two were found alive when the paramedics arrived. Pulled them out of the wreckage unfortunately their siblings pronounced dead at the scene.

**Aoihi's****POV**

I heard everything from where my head was buried in Jasper\'s shirt. I also noticed the sound like something was getting wrapped, probably Macayle's leg. We listened to Macayle talk and retort back at Domain. My head rest on Jasper's chest watching them all from where it lay before playing with Blaze who sat comfortably on my lap. We talked for a few more hours before getting up at six and leaving the way we came just a lot less packed of fans.

Blaze went home with Macayle, and her pack to the hotel they were staying at for the time being. Looking over at Sane as he walked over, he introduced himself to Jasper before pulling me from my place in his arms. Jasper and the others got into the limo which waited for me to get in. Sane pulled me over to the side of the building handing me some things for when I head to Italy, before kissing my forehead and saying good luck.

My eyes teared up as he turned and walked away again, watching from the distance as always, I caught hold of his jacket as I reached out and I was begging him to stay, like I do every time we separate ways, well mainly him doing the separating. He was all I really had left, only connection to the past to my parents to my race. I really should be use to it by now, but each time it gets harder and harder, before this whole mess had happened I was so use to seeing him every day all day.

No matter if I was Jasper's singer, Sane was blood bound to me, and it hurt like a lover going off to war never to return when Sane left again and again. Then I stiffened slightly when I felt them, before everything happened, in a matter of seconds, Sane was crouched in front of me hissing...


End file.
